


The thief

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Freddie Mercury, Brushes, Dom Brian, Dom Brian May, Dom John, Dom John Deacon, Dom Roger, Dom Roger Taylor (Queen), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, FTM, Heavy BDSM, Kidnapping, M/M, Mean tickler Brian, Mean tickler John, Mean tickler Roger, Mean tickler Sarina, Multi, Other, Sexual Abuse, Stealing, Sub Freddie, Tickle torture, Tickle torture is the worst, Top Brian May, Top John Deacon, Top Roger Taylor, Trans!Freddie, asthmatic Freddie mercury, feather duster, feathers - Freeform, mean ticker Roger, mean tickler Debbie, mean tickler Dominiqu, mean tickler Veronica, sexual talk, ticklish Freddie, top Dominique beyrand, top mary austin, top sarina potiegter, top veronica tetzlaff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie steals from three boys,Roger,John and Brian,Freddie ends up kidnapped and tortured by a bunch of people.with a twist.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Debbie Harry/Freddie Mercury, Dominique Beyrand/Freddie Mercury, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury/Veronica Tetzlaff, Mary Austin/Freddie Mercury, Sarina Potgieter/Roger Taylor, Sarina potgieter/Freddie mercury
Comments: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**__ **

**_Freddie(SUB):17_ **

**_Roger(DOM):23_ **

**_Brian(DOM):23_ **

**_John(DOM):23_ **

**_Veronica(DOM):21_ **

**_Dominique(DOM):21_ **

**_Sarina(DOM):21_ **

**_Mary(DOM):22_ **

**_Debbie(DOM):23_ **

_**Monday,November 12th,1993** _

"HEY!THIEF!",Roger yelled,seeing a young 17 year old Freddie,running from the market.with a necklace in his hand,he's asthmatic too.he was running out of air.he was slowing down.he was panting harshly.he felt as if he was about to pass out."hey?you okay?",someone asked,Freddie shook his head.he took off running.not caring about his asthma.that person was Roger,he dashed after Freddie as did Brian.This time,Freddie really couldn't breathe.he was wheezing a lot,trying to really breathe"Rog,i don't think he can breathe",Brian says,Freddie fainted.they called an ambulance"fucking thief",Roger says.Freddie was taken to the hospital,put on an oxygen mask,pumping IV fluids into him.he started waking up after five minutes.

the nurse came in"the fuck happened?",he asked"you had an asthma attack",the nurse says.the IV was taken out"do you take your inhalers morning and evening?",she asked"yeah,just forgot i had them on me",Freddie admits."i'm sure every asthmatic does",she says."if you need anything,call this number",she says.Freddie was discharged and sent home.he had a headache.he walked home,got drugged and kidnapped.he woke up,tied to a bed,people around him"WHAT THE FUCK?!",he yelled"shut up",Roger says.

"you're just a thief",Roger says"i'm an orphan asshole",Freddie spat."i steal to eat",he says,grinning."tickle him!",Roger demands,Freddie is insanely ticklish.they start tickling him all over,Brian and John tickling his feet,Veronica,Mary,Dominique,Sarina and Debbie tickling his tummy,Roger tickling his armpits.Dom,Mary grab the dusters,he's in for a long night",Roger grins.the girls grab two feather dusters,ostrich feather dusters.Freddie was giggling,squealing,laughing.they gave him a break.Freddie was about to pass out again.he was panting."Assholes",he says."don't give us attitude",John warned."i don't care",Freddie spat,he's in his boxers,he's trans,FTM(female to male)."let me go",Freddie says."No can do",Dominique says.

"slut",Freddie spat.they started tickling him again.Freddie squirms,bucking,trying not to giggle.Roger used the dusters to tickle the persian's armpits and neck.Freddie let out the giggles.Brian and John kept up tickling his feet madly.the girls went mad tickling his tummy,he bucked,squealing and giggling,he started panting harshly.needing a break.

they stopped.Freddie wheezed,fast rise and fall of his chest,picking up,he started seizing,they untied him.Brian got him onto his side.Freddie's seizure stopped roughly after a minute and a half.Freddie was out cold.they left him alone for a bit."you're an fucking idiot Roger",John says."it was your idea,we told its stupid,i went to fucking school with him",Brian spat."he's asthmatic you dickhead",Brian then hissed,he checked on Freddie ."Freddie,Freddie",he says softly.Freddie was waking up"hey,remember me?",Brian asked."yeah i do",Freddie says,sitting up. "it wasn't my idea,it was Rogers",Brian says."you know,I've missed you,you realise,my mother did adopt you when you were a baby,i remember that",Brian says"i don't",Freddie says.

"i was six when she adopted you,you were so cute as a little baby,i took care of you,wouldn't let anyone else care for you",Brian says."by the time highschool rolled around,i was sixteen,you were eleven,starting your first year,i protected you all day,let you sit with me",Brian says"now i remember,over protective Brian",Freddie smirked."i missed you too asshole",Freddie teased "dick",Brian says."why'd you leave",brian asked" 'cause,you had left college,by the time i got to sixteen,last year.I got into trouble,i left,started living on the streets",Freddie says."Ma misses you Freddie,so does Ally",Brian says."i missed you too brian,i miss ma and ally",Freddie sighs."i can't stay",he says,he got his hoodie and jeans on."i'm trans Brian,i'm a boy now,i was born a girl",Freddie says"just had a flat chest",he added,he got his trainers on."don't go Freddie!",Brian says"i have to",Freddie argued,they argued while walking downstairs.

"I can't stay Brian!JUST ACCEPT IT",Freddie yelled,he opened the door"don't you dare",Brian says"i'm gone",Freddie spat,he left the house,hands in his pockets.he got a train down to brighton,put in his earbuds.listened to his music through his phone,he sat down ,found a seat.stared out the window.he felt bad leaving Brian again,he had no choice.the train pulled in at brighton,two and a half hours later.he got off the train,made his way down to the beach after getting himself a juice drink.he stood at the railing,wind blowing through his long hair.

the salty sea air did good for his lungs.he sighed.he lied,he had never been living on the streets,he had been living with George Michael.down in Oxfordshire.he got a train back to London,then a cab to Oxfordshire.he has a spare key.George is Twenty five.Freddie lets himself in,took off his trainers."i'm home!",he calls out."Where have you been?i was worried sick about you",George says"sorry Mikey",Freddie pouts.he got a hug"don't do that again",Freddie nodded.George made them dinner."i...found Brian",Freddie says"you mean the over protective brother you ran away from?",George asked,Freddie nodded"he wanted me to stay,i didn't want to",Freddie says"after years of him protecting me,i needed a new start",he added.

"you have a dentist appointment",George says.

_ **Dentist office,9:30AM** _

Freddie is scared shitless of the dentist,George makes him go for regular check ups."Freddie Michael?",the dental nurse calls."Freddie",George warned."i'm scared",Freddie says.Freddie went in without George.he sat on the ~~dentist chair~~ excuse me,horror chair.it was leaned back,the dentist came in."open",was said harshly,Freddie does.this dentist,Freddie hated.the dentist starts roughly checking and cleaning Freddie's tease,tugging a tooth out while doing so.Freddie was choking on blood.the dentist finished,slapped Freddie round the face.

Freddie got up,spat blood at the dentist,the pulled out tooth site was stitched up.he was allowed to go,he was pissed off,he pulled up his hoodie and put on a cap.he sat in the car,keeping his mouth shut."what's up?",George asked,he got an eye roll from Freddie."talk to me,darling",George says,Freddie shook his head."Tell me Freddie",George says."mhmm",which is translation for No.

"Freddie",George warned"fine,dumbass dentist,pulled out a tooth,i choked on my own blood",Freddie says."this is why i argue with you over it",Freddie added."I've always hated dentists,i have had braces,retainers,always pulled them off and broke them",he admitted.


	2. Tickling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie is tickled by Roger,John,Brian,Dominique,sarina,Mary,Debbie then forced to cum  
> ONESHOT!

**_Freddie(SUB):17_ **

**_Roger(DOM):23_ **

**_Brian(DOM):23_ **

**_John(DOM):23_ **

**_Veronica(DOM):21_ **

**_Dominique(DOM):21_ **

**_Sarina(DOM):21_ **

**_Mary(DOM):22_ **

**_Debbie(DOM):23_**

**_ Oneshot _ **

Freddie was tied to the bed again,stripped to panties,boys AND girls walked in,holding feathers.they start tickling her all over with the feathers.Freddie squirmed.Brian and roger picked up a duster each,they shuffle the dusters up and down Freddie's ribs,tickling the hollow of her armpits.Dominique and Mary tickle Freddie's feet using fluffy feathers,tickling between his Freddie squealed."tickle tickle Freddie,so ticklish,yes you are!",Brian teased,tickling the hollows of Freddie's armpits with feather dusters.Freddie giggles and laughs.

Sarina picked up a vibrator,putting it against Freddie's clit.she bit her lip,curling her toes.the three girls all smirk.they pull down her boxers,Roger and john and Brian had left the room"Get off me",Freddie says"Quiet,be a good girl",Mary says,she knows Freddie is transgender(she hand't got the surgery yet),the four always had sex together.they put her on a sex swing."moan for us",Dominique teased as Sarina pressed the vibrator further into the persian's clit making her moan.

Dominique and Mary tied Freddie to a chair,tying her wrists above her,hooking the chain to the hook on the ceiling while tying her ankles to the legs of the chairs.sarina licked Freddie's clit slowly making her moan and whimper softly.mary grabs the lube and butt plug.Sarina stretched Freddie while sliding the plug into Freddie's wet heat."Mm ma'am!",Freddie moaned."good girl",Dominique says.the plug nuzzling her sweet spot.

they left her a moaning mess.Roger and John came in.both grab toothbrushes,brushing around Freddie's clit making her moan more.John grabs a gag"open slut",he says,putting a spider gag in Freddie's mouth,doing it up.they push her onto the bed,tying her to it.John rolled on a condom,lubing his cock a lot.he pushed in fast,started pounding her.she moaned."Moan for me",John growled,spanking her,she moaned loud.

Roger got the flogger."Do not fucking cum",he says.the gag was taken away"well?",he asked"y yes sir",she says."good girl",John says,spanking her with the flogger,rubbing over her tender skin.Roger played with the persian's tits,sucking them,Freddie's head thrown back.Johns tongue poked at her entrance,she moaned as Roger kept up playing with her tits.she came with johns permission.her arms gave out.roger grabs the balm."its okay Kitten",he says."come on kitten",John says.she let them dress her.with a pair of Johns comfy boxers along with jogging bottoms and a hoodie.

"there's our girl",Dominique says,cooing over her.Freddie was happily curled up on Johns lap.he swore he heard her purr.

Roger tickled behind Freddie's ear making her squeal and bat his hand away."ticklish behind the ears",he grinned."asshole",she muttered"wasn't very nice",John says,she flipped them off until she found herself pinned to the sofa by Roger Brian and John,Roger and Brian sitting on her arms and ankles,John straddling her waist."apologise",he says"No",she says.he tickled her on the sides madly,Freddie bucked,giggled,squealed.Roger picks up a feather,tickling her ears.John blew a raspberry on her neck,she squealed.

"coochie coochie coo!",John teased playfully tickling her tummy and armpits.they are into age play.Freddie's the little girl,she loves it,the attention,the love.

_**John:papi**_

_**Roger:dada** _

_**Brian:daddy**_

_**Dom,Mary,sarina,Debbie:Mommy,mama,Ma'am,mommy** _

"you like that princess?",John asked while tickling her tummy more."y yes paci",she giggled."go get your paci and put on your dress",he says"yes papi",she smiled.she skipped off to her room,putting on her pink dress,yet she never liked pink.she picked her favourite pacifier.she brushed her hair and braided it."kitten?",Brian calls.she grabs the markers,drew on the walls"PRINCESS!",John roared with anger."what?I draw you picture",she tried to act innocent."Princess",John was seething with anger.he grabbed her and pulled her into the living room.she had changed out of the dress already."i'm guessing you want to be spanked",John says,Freddie froze. 

"bend over",John says.she was bent over the table.her boxers pulled down."Brian care to do the honours?",John asked"No,i'm not hurting her",Brian says,pulling Freddie into his arms,helping her get a pair of Brian's boxers on and one of Rogers hoodies with her jogging bottoms.he cuddled with her in bed,holding her close.she tucked up against him."good girl",he cooed.stroking her hair softly."daddy?",she spoke up"yes snuggle bun?",Brian says,booping her nose"can have my paci?",she asked,giggling"of course you can snuggle bun",he says,giving it to her.

"tank you daddy",she says."good girl",he cooed.Brian sat up,pulling Freddie onto his lap,kissing the tip of her nose.she giggled cutely,he tickled her tummy making her squeal."you're adorable baby girl",he cooed."tank you daddy",she giggled again.he tapped her button like nose.he peppered her cheeks with kisses.she giggles and squeals with ticklish laughter.he threw her onto the bed making her laugh more,he blew a big raspberry on her tummy."Daddy!",she squealed.

"awe Freddie's ticklish,does she want tickles?hmm",he teased her.Brian picks up her fluffy pink handcuffs,he handcuffed her wrists to the headboard,tickling under her chin with a fluffy feather.she giggles.Brian did the same with her ankles.he tickled up and down the arch of her feet with his fingers making her laugh and buck.he tickled up her thighs and then attacked her tummy with raspberries and kisses.she giggles,he uncuffed her and held her close,kissing her neck softly.She giggles.

Brian picks up a fluffy teddy bear,making it eat her tummy.she giggles,squealing."St Stahahap!",she giggled as Brian tickled her.Roger came in."Dada!",she giggled."hey baby girl",he says."she's ticklish",Brian says"well,the tickle monster is gonna eat her up!",Roger says,blowing a raspberry on her neck.she squeals,squirming.Brian picks up a duster with fluffy blue feathers,tickling all over her tummy,he tickled down her thighs,she squeals,laughing a lot. 

they tickled her all over."i wonder if you tootsies are ticklish!",Roger says,reaching for a fluffy feather and tickling under and between her toes."coochie coo darling",Roger teased,giving her a raspberry on the tummy as Brian tickled her armpits with feather dusters."coochie coo,baby girl",Brian cooed,tickling her.he gave her raspberries on her tummy making her squeal and giggle cutely "mm tasty tummy",he teased,kissing her tummy.

Roger continued tickling her with the feather."awe coochie coo!",Brian chuckled,tickling up and down her armpits and sides.she giggles,squealing.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave request for this books,like a tickle attack,George and Freddie having a father/son moment,shit like that


End file.
